Power operated lift recliner chairs are commonly used by persons needing assistance in transferring from a seated position in a chair to a standing position includes a power operated lift mechanism which raises the chair and tilts it forwardly to bring its occupant to a standing position, and in reverse lowers the occupant from a standing to a seated position. Such chairs may also shift rearwardly to one or more reclining rest positions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,960, 4,083,599, and 4,993,777 illustrate various prior lift chairs and their operating mechanisms. Another type of chair, illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,093, has a swivel unit that enables the chair to turn to the left or right toward another person or another object such as a television set.
It may be desirable to provide additional function to lift chairs that have reclining capability.